


precious snapshots

by hwannies



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Character Study, Dynamics Study, Fluff, Is that a thing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hwans like a guardian angel with no wings, stream i love you, they're all softies, yoshis kinda alone but it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwannies/pseuds/hwannies
Summary: the little moments junghwan captures of his 11 dearest membersakajunghwan observes how grossly in love his members are
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung, Choi Hyunsuk/Kanemoto Yoshinori, Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk, Kanemoto Yoshinori/Takata Mashiho, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho, Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 147





	precious snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> for easier reading, there's two paragraphs per ship until sukhoon :) enjoy!

junghwan watches. that's all he can do, really. he observes the way his older members interact, the way their little habits start rubbing off on each other. watches their lingering gazes, the shifts in tone when speaking to that certain person, the expressions that grace their face that they try to hide in an instant.

he likes taking note of them. letting his members think they're hiding something when really they're some of the most obvious people in the world.

-

sometimes he likes the way asahi slinks over to jaehyuk during the breaks of their practice, silently moving himself onto the other boy in search of unspoken affection. jaehyuk laughs at asahi's silly antics and wraps his arms around the younger, holding him close to his chest as they close their eyes for a bit, falling softly into their dreamland.

even if its only five minutes before hyunsuk is clapping his hands, startling the pair out of fear. both of them immediately stand up, shake their head to clear the fatigue. junghwan squints, sees them still holding hands. jaehyuk's clung onto a few of asahi's fingers and asahi doesn't let go, still in a sleepy daze. the youngest laughs from the other side of the practice room as he, too, gets into position. and they dance.

other times, it's increasingly frustrating how haruto won't act on jeongwoo's actions. in their dorm he can hear jeongwoo sighing exasperatedly, storming out of the room just to be dragged in again, as if he's hypnotized by haruto's mere presence. he can envision them, in jeongwoo and jaehyuk's room, sitting on jaehyuk's bunk, facing each other angrily. jeongwoo's pouting and looking down at the ground while haruto's trying to get jeongwoo to look at him. junghwan can hear the little back and forth they have before haruto gets jeongwoo's attention and wins the fight, then some silence in what is presumably a kiss. jeongwoo's embarassed, he thinks, and is pushing haruto shyly. haruto tackles jeongwoo into a hug which junghwan assumes is the cause of the fit of giggles. the youngest laughs and gets back to his work, texting haruto saying, "ya, you finally did it?"

a while passes before haruto gets up slowly from where he's sleeping, careful not to move jeongwoo who's laying on his arm curled into his chest. he reads junghwan's text and chuckles, texting back "yeah. finally did. you can unclench your fist now." jeongwoo stirs from beside him and mumbles a bit, his hand searching for haruto's head. he ruffles it softly, still half-concious, and then his hand goes limp on the older's face. haruto laughs, slowly moving jeongwoo's hand off his face and dozing back off to sleep.

maybe he likes it when yedam's trying so hard not to be obvious when he really couldn't be _more_ obvious when trying to make a move on doyoung. junghwan can only watch on when all the members are having a family movie night in the top dorm, yedam sitting underneath doyoung on the ground. junghwan, while paying attention to the movie, is also paying attention to the way yedam closes his eyes for a while when doyoung's playing with his hair. the youngest can't even tell if yedam is even paying attention to the movie, a _horror movie._ while hyunsuk is vibrating at a frequency unknown, screaming into his pillow, yedam has rested his head on the inside of doyoung's legs, nearly falling asleep.

junghwan watches for any sign doyoung feels the same way and doesn't exactly have to wait long. doyoung's looking down at yedam with so much love in his eyes that junghwan's kind of scared at how big they've gotten. doyoung pats tiny pats onto yedam's head and looks both ways before locking eyes with junghwan, the older's expression dropping comically. the youngest's smile only grows even wider and he winks, doyoung sighing in relief, a smile gracing his face again. he then kisses yedam's head, a short and sweet little peck, then smooths that place over with his hand.

he especially likes watching junkyu and mashiho, their odd and awkward dynamics (although the awkwardness is mostly on junkyu's part). they're on a walk, the three of them, and junghwan has been convienently placed in the middle. junkyu's got his head down, walking with his hands in his pockets, while mashiho is walking as normally as can be. the tension between them gets a bit too much out of hand sometimes, especially when he can see out of this corner of his eye when junkyu's stealing glances at mashiho. junghwan rolls his eyes at that, a little smirk gracing his face.

they reach the convenience store song the road, collectively deciding to get some ramen. junghwan lies that he has to go to the bathroom, hopefully leaving the two to sort it out. when he comes back, he sends a little prayer to whatever god is out there when he spots them sitting next to each other and holding hands under the table, using their other hand to eat their ramen. junghwan takes his seat next to mashiho but turns to them before he starts eating. "it's about time." he remarks, smiling before doubling down on a big bite so he won't have to answer to their questions. junkyu whined in such a silly way ("junghwan ah, what's that supposed to mean~") that junghwan almost chokes on his ramen from laughing so hard, and he can see mashiho glaring at junkyu as he pats junghwan's back to make sure he's okay. in the end, junkyu's carrying mashiho on his back while junghwan is holding mashiho's hand, skipping along back to their dorm.

his favorite pair, however, might just be hyunsuk and jihoon. the two leaders often bounce off each other a lot in the way they lead and share ideas and that's junghwan's favorite part. it always gets him excited when watching hyunsuk present a new idea to jihoon, giggle to himself if it's through text. watching jihoon run to hyunsuk for help whenever he's stuck with a dance move or how to express a certain line. watching how the two take care of the entire group with such parental love and compassion junghwan might actually gag at how cute they are.

one thing he likes to take note of is the way they depend on each other when there's no one else to turn to.

junghwan is sleeping late one night when he hears muffled voices from another room, blinking awake. he thinks it's haruto and jeongwoo before he realizes they've slept in haruto and asahi's room for the night, which could only mean one thing.

"and something i think of them and look at all of them and i think i've failed them, you know? that i'm not really leading them the way you do." jihoon's voice, junghwan knows it, hears it clear as day. he knows it's in a frown right now when the way jihoon is mumbling.

"we both lead differently," hyunsuk begins, cupping jihoon's face. "there's nothing wrong with that. you haven't 'failed them'. you're doing the best you can to make sure they're okay."

"i know, i guess sometimes i don't feel like i should be a leader, like the plans call for something else. and you're really doing the leading for me? what's the purpose of me?" jihoon's voice cracks in the middle and junghwan feels a slight pang in his heart. but he knows hyunsuk's got him.

"hoonie, you're doing wonderfully. you're still new to all this, we all are. it's okay to be a little bad at it sometimes. it's not like i was born to lead either, jihoonie. we're still learning how to handle this. and you know that you lead me a lot too, lead me in certain practical situations where i don't know what to do."

"you brought it up, not me!" jihoon laughs. hyunsuk shoves him playfully. junghwan giggles to himself, remembering that awfully domestic scene from treasure map.

"you know i still can't believe you did that on camera. but it's true. you help me in places where i'm lacking. and i know, i sound like the cheesiest person known to man but i really mean it, jihoon. we help each other in areas where we might not know how to do things, where we may lack. and that's why we're going to be the best double leaders this industry has ever seen. because we know our groups strengths and weaknesses like they're our own."

junghwan can hear the slump of the bed and a soft thud, questioning how thin these damn walls were for him to be able to hear all that. he can make out sniffles, most likely coming from jihoon who easily gets overwhelmed with emotions when left alone with someone. junghwan knows the little hug will turn into a cuddle session. it's not hard to do so with those two. the youngest falls back to sleep to the quiet, no longer hearing noises from anywhere in the dorm.

even though he observes all these couples in the group, he can't just forget the one and only, yoshinori. in fact, he's the easiest to spot out of all of them since he's always alone, well, alone in the sense that he doesn't have a partner.

he sees his eyes go through each of the couples and junghwan desperately wants to make it clear how painfully obvious he is. yoshinori's eyes linger on mashiho a bit too long, stares at hyunsuk talking to jihoon with bright eyes. he looks like he wants so bad to ask them, so desperate for something. but junghwan looks closer within his expression to see that yoshinori also thinks they're so precious that he can't possibly touch them, that he can't possibly ask them for that chance. yoshinori does his best to keep a safe distance from the ones he love, for his sake and their own.

junghwan makes a few strides over to the older, sitting down beside him.

"yoshi hyung, if you want to talk to mashi hyung just _do_ it. he listens well and especially to you." junghwan says, pointing over to mashiho laughing at a funny joke junkyu made. "and hyunsuk hyung never wants to hurt anyone. it won't do much damage to ask." yoshinori pouts, contemplating his options.

"i'm afraid i'll wreck what we already have. our friendships are good enough for me." the older confesses, looking down at his hands. "i don't want to mess up anything when what we have is already amazing, you know? and the way they look at who they love...it's not like it's for me. does that make sense?" junghwan hums a reply and yoshinori continues. "i'm content the way things are now. when things get in too deep...then what happens?"

junghwan thinks for a bit, tries to come up with a reply that both encourages yoshinori but puts things into perspective. "we're close, hyung. all of us. this won't affect our friendship as much as you think it will. and feelings fade, eventually, if you leave them for a bit. or they could just grow stronger and i've bamboozled you." yoshinori and junghwan laugh the hardest they've laughed in a while. "so don't just leave them to sit there. act on it while you still have the chance."

the pair sit there in silence for a little bit, yoshinori thinking about what junghwan has said. "i'll talk to them later. thank you, junghwannie." yoshinori wraps his arms and gives junghwan a tight little squeeze. "and hey, when did you get so wise?"

"i learn from the best." he shoves yoshinori playfully. the older tightens his hug on junghwan and the youngest sinks into him, feeling content with the affection he has recieved.

-

junghwan watches all of them, as their youngest, as their member, and most importantly, as their friend. he likes to observe how they all interact with each other, how they act when they think no one's watching or listening.

but junghwan watches. he listens.

it gives him some hope for his future, seeing them happy together and leaning on each other for support. that maybe, maybe everything will work out for him just like it has for them.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii everyone. first off, thank u for reading my first fic on ao3!
> 
> second, i hope you enjoyed these sweet moments junghwan has of his members. i wrote this in one go and edited it a bit before publishing because i also wrote it at like 1-4am so if there are any mistakes my apologies. i wanted to elaborate more on the scenes but decided to just leave them be for now. i think they're better short.
> 
> find me at @HWANNlES on twitter (the i is a lowercase L)!  
> see you next time! :D


End file.
